Reunion - Not so much
by mavricktag
Summary: Just like the title says. It also sorta follows with last season & into this season. This story was inspired by minixoxmya's story: Ten Short Years. I'm still using the same character Alex (& if you know the character then you know what happens w/her) in the previous stories that I've written but she's w/a different person this time. Let me know what you all think. Ch 5 is up.
1. It's Been 10 Years

Reunion - Not so much

Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this story was inspired by minixoxmya's story: Ten Short Years. I'm still using the same character Alex in the previous stories that I have written but she's with a different person this time. Enjoy. I also did some minor changes.**

The shrill of my cell phone woke me up from my deep sleep. Glancing over to see that Derek was still asleep, the clock read three a.m. sighing into my pillow; I grabbed the phone off the night stand and went into the living room so I wouldn't wake him.

"Hello."

_"__Alex, have you checked the mail?"_ I rubbed my eyes as I checked the color id to make sure it was who I thought it was.

"Han, do you realize what time it is?"

_"__I do. But did you?"_ Typical. I thought walking towards the counter to the mail.

"I'm looking at right now."

_"__Did you find it?" _My eyes were staring at the reunion letter just as Derek walked in the living room. _"Alex?"_

"Yeah, I found it."

_"__So are you going?"_

"To the reunion?" I heard her smart remark as I rolled my eyes at her as Derek was walking in.

_"__Yes."_

"I'll have to think about." We said our goodbyes. I picked up the letter and walked over to the couch where both Derek was sitting.

"Did I hear right?"

"Yeah."

"You don't seem too happy about that." He said nodding to the invitation.

"It's ten years."

…

We pulled into Rosewood just as the sun was setting, looking back in the review mirror Derek pulled my out of my trance.

"What are you thinking?"

"Why I'm here." He entwined our fingers together.

"Maybe Aaron is right. What I'm trying to say is, maybe taking time off isn't such a bad thing." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok what?"

"Nothing. It's just I've never heard you call Hotch by his first name." I said as we walked up the steps to the Montgomery household. The front door open and revealed Aria who had a huge grin on her face and engulfed me with a hug that nearly knocked me down.

"Hi to you too." I said letting out a small laugh.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. You remember Derek."

"Hi." They shook hands as we walked in.

"I thought I heard voices." Ella said. "Alex, Derek it's good to see you again." We exchanged hugs.

"You as well." Derek said.

"The guys are in the den if you want to join them and watch football. I want to steal Alex away so we can catch up." Next thing I knew, Aria grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Derek as he looked at Ella.

…

As we walked into to meet the others in Ali's bar that she now worked at. I felt my hand go towards my department issue gun as if someone else was following us. I saw that Hanna was already digging into the platter of food that was set on the nearby table.

"I'm glad you came Alex." I return a smile.

"I kinda didn't have a choice." The lid on the table fell making all of us jump looking over at Hanna.

"Really Hanna?" Spencer asked.

"Sorry."

"Like I was saying I think someone found me again." I arched an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean think?" Hanna asked as she walked back over.

"I think my cover is blown. Meaning I have to leave again." I ran my hand over my face.

"Are you saying that you think 'A' found you again?"

Before any of us could answer, gunfire ranged out in the bar making us duck for cover and me grabbing my pistol.

"Run!" I shouted. I fired at the door not knowing who was behind the door. "GO NOW!" We headed for the fire escape with the person still behind.

"Since when do you have a gun?" Alison asked as we reached for the roof.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I don't think is-."

Next thing I knew the man in the black suit tackled me from behind making the girls scream. The door to the stairs slowly opened making the girls gasp as the shadow got closer but Aria stepped closer for look as both Morgan and Ezra came for the girls. I felt a sharp pain go through my arm making me wince as I nailed him in the face.

"Alex!" I heard Morgan's voice coming from behind as the man in the black suit was getting away.

"Go after him. I'm fine."

…

Later I was sitting on the back of ambulance when I saw Strauss that could only mean one thing, I was in deep.

"Agent Brooks." I hopped off the back just as the other paramedics were rolling Ezra towards the second ambulance. "May I have a word?" I gave her a tight smile.

"Sure." We walked off to the side as the rest of the girls watched.

"This can't be good." Emily said.

"How much trouble do you think she's in?" Hanna asked.

Back over with Strauss, I could feel my body getting tense which wasn't good for the situation that I was in.

"Look if you want to blame anyone, blame me. Morgan didn't have any idea what was going on."

"You do realize that you're going to have to talk to I.A.?"

"I do."

"For now, give me your gun." I stared at her. "It's protocol call."

"Right. Just ask me this, Erin, you never have liked me. Have you?"

"Your gun and badge." I handed it to her.

"I believe I have my answer."

…

I walked into the hospital waiting room and found the girls sitting as they waited for Ezra's news. Alison was the first to look up and walked over to me and greeted me with a hug.

"I'm so sorry that I got-." I cut her off.

"Don't. It's my job."

"So how much trouble are you in with your boss?" Hanna asked.

"I won't know until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I nodded just as Morgan rounded the corner with JJ and Reid.

"Yeah." I looked over my shoulder. "That's my cue. Agents Jareau and Reid will be taking over you all will be in good hands." I left before they could say anything.

…

The next morning I found myself packing up my desk just as the others were walking in. I looked up just as Derek walked in with the same look I had.

"Nu-uh. No way." I placed some files in a second box.

"It's done."

"There's gotta be somethin'." Derek continued.

"There's nothing." They all looked at me as I was leaving my desk almost dropping one of the boxes which Derek caught.

"I'll walk you out."

As the two of us were walking in the parking garage, he placed the boxes in the trunk of my car and stopped me before I left.

"So this is it?"

"I guess so. Look, I think I'm going to go back to Rosewood."

"You think?"

"Derek. Don't put me in this position." He sighed.

"Just call me if you need me?" I nodded and reached up to give him a quick kiss on the lips and left.

Later that evening, I pulled into the abandon ship yard where I was supposed to meet Ali. I walked up to the locked gate and hopped over just as the security light moved over to my way. I ducked for cover nearby a stack of logs, hoping I didn't get caught. Making a dash for the warehouse, I eased into the building where I saw Ali's body walking towards me. Sighing, I still had a hold on my personal weapon that I had with me just in case someone had followed me.

"Alex?"

"I'm here."

"Did anyone follow you?"

"I made sure of it. What's so important that you couldn't tell the others?"

"It's not that I don't trust them."

"It's that you can trust me more?" she smiled some.

"You did say you work with the feds now."

"I'm not too sure on how long I am."

"If I caused you-?"

"Don't go there. It was more of my fault of not telling my team in the first place." I took the money out from my back pocket. "This should get you wherever or whatever you need."

"You didn't have too."

"I know. But I want to."

…

Back in town, I was at my parent's old house taking in some of my things inside when I saw Spencer taking a jog with someone who wasn't Toby.

"Spencer, is everything ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." I walked back out just as they were turning a corner, thinking to myself hoping they didn't spot me, or at least Spencer didn't.

I grabbed what was the last box out of my car just as I saw Hanna walking towards me. Seeing her grin at me as I placed the last box on my on the hood of my car.

"Well, if this is sight for sore eyes." I smiled at her.

"Hey Han."

"So either you're doing some spring cleaning, or you're moving back. And since you haven't called in the last two months since Fitz's shooting-."

"Ok, I deserve that last part."

"So which one is it?"

"Considering that I have a couple vacations-."

"You got fired didn't you?" I handed her a box which she almost dropped. "What was that for?"

"Like I don't want the whole town to hear." We began to walk inside the house.

"You did get fired didn't you?" I scratched the back of my neck.

"I wouldn't say fired. More like suspended." She just returned a nod.

"So do the others-?"

"Know I'm here?" She nodded as we started to unpack. "I'm pretty sure that Spence saw me." I turned around to face her. "Who was she jogging with?"

"That would be Dean." I just nodded and continued to go through the boxes.

…

Both Hanna and I were walking towards the Brew, as my cell went off with Morgan's picture which I hit the ignore button that got me a look from Hanna.

"What?"

"He's cute."

"We work together." I began to see twinkles forming in her eyes.

"Uh-huh, sure."

"I'm serious."

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes at her as the two of us bumped hips while crossing the street towards the Brew.

…

We paid for our lattes just as the others walked in. The four of us exchanged hugs as we made our way to our usual seat in the back just as my cell phone ranged once again only this time it had JJ's name flashing across it.

"I'll catch up." They nodded as I stepped outside the building. "JJ what is it?"

_"__It's about it Derek." _I felt my throat sink to the pit of my stomach.

"How bad?"

_"__You need to come back now." _I looked up just as the girls walked up.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Something wrong?"

"It looks like I'm needed back in Quantico."

"For how long?" Emily asked.

"Not sure."

…

Sighing I entered Derek's room to find him wrapped up in bandages, he turned around just as I opened the door.

"It doesn't that look bad."

"I'm guessing I should see the other guy?" I couldn't help but smirk. He started to laugh but grabbed his ribs instead.

"Don't make me laugh." I walked closer to him and closed the gap between us.

"You big baby." I smiled while we exchanged kisses. "So when do you get out of here?" He looped his fingers through my belt loops and looked at his watch.

"Right about now."

Later that night, the two of us walked into his apartment placing the takeout on the counter, I watched him sit down on the couch in pain.

"Maybe you should take some medicine?"

"All I want right now is you to sit right here." I couldn't help but smile.

"I can do that. But first let's eat. Don't know about you, but I'm starving." I grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge along with a couple of plates out of the cabinets.

…

**Days later**

I found myself in the brew paying for both mine and Derek's coffees when the girls walked in with somewhat surprised looks on their faces.

"Ok, what?"

"You're back." Emily said as I tried to hold back my laughter.

"I am."

"So, who's the second cup of coffee for?" The three stared at Hanna. "What?" Derek walked in and took his coffee from me.

"Ladies." He said smiling. I couldn't help but cackle at their priceless looks on their faces as we walked past them.

…

The sun was just rising as I was taking my morning run through town that's when I ran into Mrs. DiLaurentis who was putting bags into the back of her car.

"Alexandra Brooks." I stopped to catch my breath.

"Mrs. DiLaurentis."

"I think we've known each other long enough to call me by my first name." I smiled some.

"Right Jessica."

"How are you?"

"Good. Are you back for the reunion?"

"I am." My cell phone ranged with Hotch's picture flashing across the screen. "I've gotta get this."

"Right. It's good to see you again." I gave a nod and watched her leave.

"Hotch, what is it?"

_"__We have a lead on the DiLaurentis case." _I walked into the brew and paid for the coffees.

"Ok. I'll let Derek know." I sighed as I placed my cell in my jacket pocket.

…

While I was getting ready, Derek walked out of the bathroom placing his holster on his left hip and saw the concern look on his face when I was finished putting on my shoes.

"You ok?"

"I didn't want to come home to a case, especially-."

"You're once best friend?" I sighed.

"Yeah."

"You'll get through this." He walked towards me and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"The team should be here any minute."

"They can wait." We continue to make out until my laptop beeped with Garcia's face.

"Wow. Ok. Sorry to interrupt your love fest, lovebirds." We broke apart with my head buried into Derek's bicep.

"What's up baby girl?"

"The team is waiting for the two of you at the airport oh and I sent you two the info to your cellar devices." We both nodded.

…

As the team and I were searching the back yard of Jessica DiLaurentis' place, I turned around just as she walked out of the house.

"Can't we just leave this alone?" She asked desperately.

"I know you want to, but it's part of _our_ job." I said just as I saw the girls and their mothers pulling up.

"Alison is your friend, Alex if at you'd-."

"I'm trying to do my job, now would you please go back in side or do I have arrest you for obstruction of a crime scene?" She returned a shocked look as did the others.

"You wouldn't?" I raised an eye brow at her.

"Found something!" An agent yelled.

"Is it Alison DiLaurentis?" I heard reporter ask but I just ignored and walked towards JJ and Rossi.

"Knowing this town the reporters and news vans will be all over the DiLaurentis'."

"You're right." I saw Rossi and JJ walk towards the reporters as I walked up to the agent who found a piece of evidence.

"What did you find?" I asked him. He showed me what looked like to be an old jacket that Ali used to wear. "Bag it." I ran my hand over my face and looked at Mrs. DiLaurentis.

…

I was paying for my coffee and felt the death stares in the Brew as the girls entered and knew exactly what they were thinking.

"Hey." I said trying to at least break the tense silence in the room.

"Is it just or is everyone giving you the stink eye?" Hanna asked earning a look from Emily.

"Hanna." Emily said.

"No, Han's right. Right now I'm the town's favorite person right now." I cleared my throat. "I gotta get these coffees delivered. Catch you all later?" They nodded.

…

I met the team in my kitchen and saw that they were going over the case files as I was handing out the drinks.

"It took longer than I thought." They nodded.

"Don't worry about it." Hotch said as he started to grab mine.

"Oh, that one is for me. Here, I believe this is yours." He tasted it and nodded as I looked over at Derek and sighed.

…

**There's chapter 1 with a cliffhanger. Will tension rise between Alex and Mrs. DiLaurentis? Does Alex have a secret that she kept from the team and the liars herself? Stay tune for the next. Let me know what y'all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion –Not So Much

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the shower turning off and to see Derek stepped out of the bathroom wearing a shorts.

"Morning." He said brushing back my matter hair that was stuck to my face.

"Morning. What time is it?" He nodded as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Almost ten." Sighing, I decided to get up but was stop by another kiss.

"Baby, I really need-." He pushed me back down.

"You're on vacation." My phone continued to ring making me grab it.

"Brooks." Morgan continued to leave trails kisses on my new exposed skin. "I'll be there soon as I can." With that Morgan sighed and rolled off.

"Be careful." He said to me as I was walking out.

"Always."

…

I pulled up to the station in my Challenger just as the news reporters saw as I entered the double doors. I met up with Spencer who was leaning up against the wall.

"Spence, what's going on?"

"You haven't heard?"

"No. I was told to come." That's when we saw my father walking around the corner in his orange jump suite and swallowed. "What is he doing here?"

"They brought him for questioning. He says he has some information on Alison's case." As I pushed myself off the wall the wall that I was leaning against just as Derek walked over with a cup of coffee and left.

…

The clouds were rolling in as I walked to my mother's gravesite. Cars drove by as I bent down to place flowers down at gravesite.

"I thought you might be here." I didn't have to turn around when I knew it was Mona.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were in town." I turned around to face her.

"Sure."

"Meeting the girls for coffee?" I stopped in mid step thankfully my cellphone beeped with a text from Reid. "He's cute." I walked off.

"Yeah, I'm away."

...

I walked into the precinct a little tenser than expected to notice by both D.A. Hastings and Hanna, who shared a glance I ignored the two as I met with Reid who handed me some files just as my father walked by in the orange jump suit and smirked at me, making my stomach do somersaults.

"Did she seem tense to you?" Hanna asked.

"Very."

I found myself standing on the roof top letting the cool breeze hitting my face as I blew out the smoke from my cigarette.

"Since when did you start smoking?" I looked over to see Hanna handing me a cup of coffee.

"Since my dear ol' man is back in the picture."

"Does Mr. Sexy know?" I nearly spit out the drink laughing. "What?" Hanna asked innocently.

"Do I need to remind you that you have Caleb?" Derek walked up.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're so full of it." He smiled as he took the pack of cigs and squashed them.

"I think I'll let you two talk." Hanna said as I faced the city.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist just as Hanna took one last glance before she went back inside.

"Do I have a choice?"

"What do you think?" He asked. Sighing I turned around to face him and took another glance at the crappy precinct coffee. "What?"

"Can we go somewhere that has better coffee?" He laughed as he brushed back some stray pieces of my hair out of my face.

"Yeah we can do that." He leaned in for a kiss.

...

The Brew-

Music was playing softly as Derek grabbed our drinks I snuggled up against Derek's body as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So we have our drinks."

"Thank you." He returned a nod.

"So?"

"So." I said sighing.

"You don't have to this right away." I looked up at him just as the girls walked in. "I won't push you." I kissed him.

"Easy on the PDA there." Aria said.

"Says the one-." She held her hands up in defense.

"Do I even need to be here?" Derek asked as I wrapped my arms around his bicep just as his cell phone ranged. "Talk to me baby girl." The five looked at me funny as he walked off.

"Baby girl?" Emily asked in confusion.

"Derek and Garcia have a unique relationship."

"And you're ok that?" Spencer asked. I nodded as he walked back.

"I gotta head back."

"Ok. Be careful?"

"Always."

...

Later that night I was finish putting on touches of my makeup when I saw Derek standing in the bathroom doorway and smiled.

"Hi."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I said trying to zip up the rest of my red dress.

"Here let me help you with that." His hands came to my neck as he moved my hair and started to kiss my neck as a grin started to form on my face.

"Derek, we're going to be late."

"So we can be late." I let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You don't know my friends." He turned me around and closed the space between us.

"Maybe I should just keep you to myself tonight?" I placed my hands on his chest and then wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Look, I love you."

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming?" I couldn't but smile and roll my eyes at him.

"If I don't show up, I can guarantee you they'll come lookin' for me." I gave him a kiss. "Besides, afterwards, I get you all to myself." I said winking at him.

"I like that part." I rubbed his cheek.

"I knew you would." He broke apart and went to his duffle bag.

"There is something though that's missing with that dress of yours." I walked towards him with curiosity.

"Oh really?"

...

Both Derek and I walked into the school's gym a few minutes later than I expected too. I spotted the girls talking off to the side. None of them had changed much. Hanna most likely wearing her designs with her hair in loose curls with a rugged jacket along with Caleb attached to her. Though what surprised me to see was Mona standing and talking with the group. I could feel the icy glares from the other students as I walked past them.

"Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?" I asked Derek as we met up with the group.

"You worry too much."

"Alex. You made it." Hanna said bringing me into a tight hug.

"I didn't really a choice."

"It's good to see you again, Alex." Mona said. I simply nodded. "And you must be Derek." I looked at her nervously.

"I am." He flashed a smile at her and shook her hand as Caleb spoke up.

"Why don't we let the ladies talk and we go grab some drinks?" Both Ezra and Toby nodded in agreement as Derek squeezed my hand and followed.

"So rumor has it that you're getting a MVP award tonight?" Emily asked.

"Nothing special."

"What's nothing special?" Derek asked handing me a drink.

"Alex is up for a MVP award for tonight." Aria said. Derek returned a surprised look.

"Really?"

"It's no big deal. Really." I saw the look on Derek's face. "Don't give me that look." Principal Hackett walked up.

"I see you all made it." We nodded. "Alex, I hear you're up for an award for MVP from the state championship tonight?" I return a small smile.

"You heard right."

"Ezra it's good to see you again." He nodded as he took a drink of his scotch while Derek stood behind me and placed a rubbed my lower back gently. "Well, I should go." He said just as Alison walked in hugging old friends.

"I'm going to get some air." I stated leaving the group.

...

As I was checking my cell for messages, Alison walked up beside me making me jump slightly.

"I'm surprised that you even cared to show up." She smirked.

"I actually had some free time." Just before I could say anything else, Derek walked up followed by the rest of the group.

"Ladies." She walked off.

"Everything ok?" Aria asked as Derek helped me put on my jacket.

"Yeah."

"So, we were thinking on bailing and grabbing coffee at the Brew?" Hanna said just as Hackett walked out.

"Good, Miss Brooks you haven't left yet." I sighed.

"And there's my cue."

...

Later that evening, Derek and I were walking back to my parent's place just as it burst into flames.

"What the hell?" I said as both of us got off the ground.

"Isn't that?" Derek started ask as I ran towards the now flaming house. "Alex!" He stopped me on the grass as the flames got hotter and more glass exploded. "It's not worth it." I looked up to what was once my happy childhood now gone in flames. I could hear the sirens getting closer as Derek pulled me off the grass just as I saw the rest of the group walking up in shock.

"Are you guys alright?" Spencer asked.

"Just peachy." I said a little bitterly while walking off and trying to get the glass off of me.

"What happen?" Aria asked.

"That I don't know." Morgan said watching the house go up in flames as the firefighters began to put it out. While I was trying to glass off of me, I saw Hanna walking up.

"Hey, you ok?" I was picking the glass out of my hair.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Look, why don't you and Derek stay with me and Caleb for tonight?" Hanna asked. I thought about turn saying no and just sleeping in the barn.

"I'm getting out of this am I?" She shook her head.

"I'm not taken a no for answer." I sighed just as Derek walked up.

"Fine, but I'm picking out my clothes."

"Wouldn't expect anything else."

...

The next day the sun beams found themselves glistening through the windows making me snuggle closer to Derek's warm body. Feeling his fingers tracing patterns on my back, my eyes fluttered open to see him staring at me.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"A few minutes." I gave him a kiss on the lips which would have gone father, but his cell phone went off. "Morgan." He continued to run his fingers through my hair. "Baby girl she's fine..." I gave him another peck on the cheek and got up.

I walked into the kitchen to find both Hanna and Caleb sitting at the table reading the paper and eating.

"You're up."

"Hey." Just then Derek rounded the corner.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll put her on." I couldn't help but smile some at Garcia's antics.

...

Later that morning, I found myself walking through what was left of my parents' house to see what I could find. Looking up I saw Derek walking up carrying a cup of coffee in hand a sigh escaped my mouth as I pushed up the sleeves of my sweatshirt as I met him half way.

"You really-."

"Shouldn't be doing this?" He nodded as I felt tears began to form in my eyes.

"Hey c'mere." He kissed my forehead and brought me into a tight hug just as I saw the familiar black SVU's.

"Garcia told the team didn't she?" I asked looking up at him, getting a shrug from him in return as I watched them get out the vehicles just as Hanna and Aria pulled up.

"Knowing her, most likely." I couldn't help but let out a watery laugh.

"Hey guys." JJ and I exchanged hugs.

"If there's anything-."

"Just find the person who's responsible for this." Rossi nodded. "My ride's here. Call if y'all find anything?" They nodded.

"Have they found anything that started the fire?" Hotch as Derek as Reid watched me leave.

"The two leading detectives say that it was caused by a pipe leak."

"You don't believe them?" Rossi asked as they walked to the house.

"According to what Alex says, you don't trust the police in Rosewood." Spencer walked up.

"She's right. DA Spencer Cavanaugh." They shook hands.

...

After hours of shopping with Hanna and Aria, the three of us sat down at the Grille, my mind kept going in circles on who would want to burn down my house.

"Hey." Aria started to say. "You ok?"

"Yeah." They looked at me. "No."

"I guess I'm just now letting it all sink in." Hanna was about to say something when Hotch rushed up. "Hotch-?"

"It's Morgan." My heart dropped to my stomach.

"Go." Hanna said. "Call when you hear anything." I nodded.

I rushed in the hospital and met JJ who was standing outside his hospital room. The monitors were beeping softly as I walked in to see a now a helpless Derek lying in a hospital bed.

"Oh, Derek." JJ walked in.

"Hey." I gave her a tiny smile.

"What happened?"

"Evidently Detective Holbrook and Derek were chasing a suspect in Philly."

"Wait Holbrook?" She nodded.

"You know him?"

"And Tanner, but that's a different and long story. You said something about a suspect?"

"Right. Both Holbrook and Derek were chasing a guy that was linked to Alison DiLaurentis."

"Did they get a name?"

"Cyrus." I raised an eyebrow. "You know something, don't you?"

"If Alison DiLaurentis is behind this I'm sure as hell not going to sit back and do nothing."

"You don't have a gun."

"She's right." Morgan's raspy voice said making me turn around.

"But-."

"Not gonna work this time." Grunting as he scooted up, I took the empty chair.

"I'll let the team know you're awake." He nodded as he placed his hand on top of my left.

...

Weeks later the two of us were back in Quantico tangled in each other arms, I nestled closer to him as Derek move some strands of hair out of my face as my eyes fluttered opened to look up and him.

"Morning." I smiled at him.

"Hi. Can we just stay like this?" He began to kiss me. "Not have to worry about-."

"Stop talking." He rolled me underneath him and started to explore my body.

Hours later...

I rolled over to find an empty side now cold making me get up and grab one of his t-shirt from the floor. I walked into the kitchen to find him in front of the stove cooking. Walking up behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and kiss his bare back just as Clooney walked up jealous like.

"I believe someone is jealous." He said as I turned my head to face him and smiled.

"Hey buddy." I said bending down to pet his head.

"Breakfast my lady."

...

The two of us walked into the BAU and I stopped the elevator earning a concern look from Derek.

"Everything ok?"

"We're ok right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Cause I don't want our 'honeymoon phase' to be over once we step off this elevator."

"Why would it?"

"Think it about? Practically, the whole team knows about us now." He stepped closer towards me.

"Why's that a problem?"

"Maybe I want to keep you a little bit longer to myself." A grin formed as he brushed a hair out of my face.

"You don't have to worry about it." He swatted my butt lightly making heat rise on my cheeks as hit the emergency button.

We stepped off and headed for the bullpen when we met up with JJ who was in a rush to the BAU room.

"Need everyone in the BAU room, got a nasty one."

**There's chapter 2 guys. Sorry for the long wait. This one was kinda hard to write, I didn't know exactly where I was going with this. So if you have any suggestions, let me know. It's more dialog than I had intended it to be also. Like always, please R&amp;R. And thanks for the ones who have stuck with me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reunion Not So Much **

**Criminal Minds and Pretty Little Liars**

Chapter 3

_"Robert Frost said, We dance round in a ring and suppose, but the secret sits in the middle and knows."_

Everyone was waiting in the BAU room when Derek stopped me at the glass doors earning him a look, just as I looked to see Hotch walking with files in hand.

"You don't-."

"If you're saying I don't have to be here. You're wrong."

"You're not going to make this easy on me are you?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Nope."

"Alright Miss thing." I looked back at him and rolled my eyes at him as he grinned.

"Hey guys." JJ said as the two of us took a seat and I noticed Mona's picture on the plasma. "This one is brutal." I started to zone out as JJ was informing us about what happened. I was brought back into reality when my cell phone ranged with a text from DA Spencer Cavanaugh, or known by me, Spencer.

"Something wrong?" Callahan asked.

"I just received a text from DA Cavanaugh. Detective Holbrook has decided to run Mona Vanderwaal's murder as a homicide." I ran a hand over my face.

"What now?" Reid asked.

"We roll in thirty."

...

The next day we pulled into Rosewood which was rather dim for its knowing clouds were rolling in just as we walked inside the Vanderwaal home, luckily the crime scene hadn't been touch yet. I was taking it all in and was interrupted by Derek's touch.

"You ok?"

"It just doesn't seem-."

"Real?" He asked. I nodded. "You don't have to work on this case, Al." A sigh escaped my mouth.

"I know." I looked at all the blood in the house. "I have too." He continued to rub my back for comfort. "Let's get this over with."

...

Hours later, I found myself sitting the Brew drinking coffee in the back corner thinking about the times that we gave Mona a hard time and then the times she'd help us to find out who 'A' was. As I was staring out in space Derek walked up and placed some food in front of me.

"You alright?"

"Just thinking." Derek took the empty seat next to me.

"I called Hotch and told him what we know."

"Have they talked to Mona's mother?"

"JJ and Callahan are over there now." I gave a slow nod as he handed my burger. "There's something else isn't there?"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready." He gave a nod and kissed my temple.

...

While I was running the streets of Rosewood, the memories came flooding back to the time I caught my father cheating on my mother while walking with Aria. Clouds were just rolling in as I walked into the church and sat in the middle pew just as I noticed Morgan sitting next to me.

"I thought you might be here."

"Hey."

"You ok?" I took his hand in mine and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will be." Alison walked in.

"I'm guessing you haven't told him you're dirty little secret, now have you Alex?" I closed my eyes and muttered underneath my breathe.

"Alison."

"What is she talking about?"

"You don't know?"

"Alison don't." Morgan's cell phone ranged.

"Too bad." She smiled making me unease.

"Yeah, I better go see what that phone call was about." I walked outside with my hands tucked inside my coat pockets to Morgan getting off his cellphone.

"So Garcia pulled some pulled some information about you." I closed my eyes. "Should I call Hotch?" I touched his forearm.

"No. Derek, believe me whatever she found happened a long time ago."

"Ok, I believe you." I was about to say something when Kate walked up with a surprised looked on her face.

"Alex?" I mutter underneath my breath just enough for Derek to her. "I thought that was you." She gave me a surprise hug. "How are you?"

"Good."

"So Mom has been asking when you are stopping by." I raised eyebrow at her.

"Really?" I placed my hands in my back jean pockets.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Derek walked up.

"Derek Morgan." They shook hands just as my cell rang with JJ's name on it.

"Yeah, JJ what's up?" I walked off to side and continued to watch my sister to talk to Derek.

"So you know Alex?"

"I do."

"Ok. We'll be right over." I placed my phone back in my pocket. "Hate to break the sweet reunion, but we gotta go."

"So soon?"

"Yeah." Kate was still staring at Derek.

"Hope to see you tonight?"

"Morgan."

...

The two of us walked in arguing about how I wasn't going to the family dinner later. We met the team in a conference room where I saw Mike's picture on the bulletin board and that's when both Tanner and Holbrook walked in with files in their hands.

"Why is Mike Montgomery's picture-?"

"Alexandra Johnson."

"Lt. Tanner."

"Now I'm assuming you know the rules since you know the suspect?" I got up and left.

"Fine. Have it your way."

I walked out of the room just as Tanner was informing about Mike's background. I was watching until she closed the blinds on me sighing, I decided to leave. Walking out of the precinct, I noticed storm clouds rolling making me pull my jacket closer towards my body as I headed towards the Brew where I saw the girls the our normal back corner of the Brew. Hanna waved me over as I paid for my latte; I caught a glimpse of Jason across the street putting what look like to be some dry cleaning in the trunk of his sports car.

"I thought you had a case?" Emily asked as I took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Apparently, Tanner and Holbrook are teaming up with my team, so I'm off."

"You've got to be kidding."

"I wish."

"Any leads yet?" Knowing that I couldn't tell them that they had Mike's picture on the board just and that I would be compromising the case I had to lie, though it wasn't really a lie we didn't really have a lead yet.

"A potential suspect." I saw the look Aria was giving me.

...

Later that night it was pouring rain when Derek and I were getting ready to leave, a knock at the door occurred and revealed a pissed off Aria.

"When were you going to tell me?" I sighed and moved to let her in. "You know I didn't put it together until Tanner and Holbrook came over and handcuffed _my_ little brother."

"Aria I-." Next thing I knew she slapped me across the face.

"Whoa!" Derek said as he walked over towards the two of us. "What's going on?"

"Ask Alex." She crossed her arms as I rubbed my cheek.

"Alex?"

"I might have mentioned that we had a potential suspect."

"'Potential' meaning Mike." I swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

"I'm sorry ok?"

"Sorry won't fix it this time Alex." With that she left slamming the door behind her.

While I was in the master bathroom staring at my now red cheek, Derek walked up and leaned against the doorframe.

"You ok?" I began to wipe my make-up off.

"I will be. Aria just needs to-."

"Cool off?" I gave a nod.

"Yeah." He wrapped his arms around my waist and I hugged him back as he kissed the top of my head.

The next morning the beeping of my cell phone woke me from my sleep seeing that Derek was already up and most likely with the team, I grabbed if off the night stand and saw that it was from a blocked number which made me sit up and push back my hair.

**_"You think you can get rid of me that easy, bitch? –A" _**Rubbing the sleep out of my eye to making sure I reading it correcting, Derek walked in with what looked like to be a bag of food.

"Morning beautiful." I clicked out of the text.

"Hey you brought food."

"Is that all I get?" I returned a small smile as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Better?"

"Much." As our intense make out session got hotter, Derek's cell ranged earning a groan from me. "Morgan. I'll be right there."

"Will we ever catch a break?" He brushed my hair back and rubbed my cheek.

"We will. I gotta go."

"Come back in one piece, ya?" He nodded again just as my cell ranged and kissed me goodbye.

"I love you."

"Love you too." I grabbed my phone to see that my mother was calling, sighing I answered it. "Hi Mom."

_"You didn't come by last night." _I sighed.

"Something came up."

_"You-."_

"Should've called, I know."

_"Are you busy today, I'd like to see you?"_

"Just you and not Kate?"

"_Alexandra-."_

"Mom." I said sternly as I was getting up with my bag of food that Derek picked up for me in hand and headed towards the kitchen to see the back door open. "Can I call you back?" I hit the end button before she could say anything else and dialed Derek's number as I grabbed the kitchen knife.

_"Hey baby."_

"Hey, did you leave the door open?"

_"No. Why?" JJ walked up to him and handed him a file._

"No reason." I heard JJ asked him what was wrong.

_"You still there?" _Before I could say anything, the intruder tackled me to the ground. _"Alex!" Hotch walked up._

"What's wrong?"

"Someone broke into Alex's place."

"She ok?" JJ asked.

"Don't know." He got in the SVU.

...

Few minutes later, I got up slowly from the floor of the living just as I saw Derek rushing in followed by JJ.

"Alex, hang on."

"Damn it."

"Easy." JJ said as I was getting up.

"What the hell happened?"

"I jumped from behind."

"So you didn't get a good look at-?" Tanner walked in.

"My, what a mess." I got up wincing. "I'm sorry for happen. Did you happen to see the face of your intruder?"

"Like I told them, I got jumped."

"You've been on the job for how any years?"

"Six. What are you trying say?"

"Wow six years and you didn't see your intruder's face." I breathed and realized I had a few bruised ribs.

"Look, Lt. Tanner, the guy came out of no-."

"So the person was a guy?" I was starting to get pissed.

"Yes. Like I said. He came out of nowhere." I walked out before she could finish.

...

The hospital-

I was finishing tying my converses when I saw Aria and the girls minus Ali walking in which I raised an eyebrow.

"My god, are you-?" Aria asked as I placed my holster on the back of my jeans and gave me a hug.

"I'm ok. Just a couple of bruised ribs."

"A couple?" Spencer starter. "Alex, you could've gotten-."

"If you say 'I could have died.' Don't."

"I-."

"I know where you were going with that. Whoever the intruder was jumped me."

"Alex," This Hanna jumped in. "You couldn't have known."

"Han, it's been ten years, I don't think A went into hibernation and then decided to wake up when we all got back together." I grabbed my brown leather jacket and left.

...

Local bar-

I found myself sitting at the back of a local bar with my feet propped on the other side of the booth and pealing the label of my long neck when I saw Jason walk in ordering take-out.

"I heard you were in town." I gave a tiny smile.

"Yeah."

"Are you waiting on someone?"

"No. Not tonight." He sat across from me.

"So, h-how've been?"

"Good."

I took a swing. "I'm guessing you know that Kate and I are-." I saw Derek walking in with JJ. "Engaged?" I choked on the drink.

"No, I missed that memo." The cashier called his name.

"There's my cue. It was good seeing you again." I nodded just as Derek walked up with JJ.

"Old friend?" Derek asked as they sat down.

"You can say that." Both Derek and JJ shared a look as I downed the last of my second shot.

The next morning, I woke up next to Derek making patterns on my bare skin. Snuggling closer towards him just as his cell went off with Garcia's name on it.

"Morning baby girl."

_"When were you going to tell what happen?"_

"Tell you?"

_"Don't play games with me, Morgan."_ This time I looked up at him.

"Baby girl, Alex is fine."

_"Really? Cause, I tried-." _I took the phone from him.

"Penny, I'm fine really. Just sore."

_"Oh thank god. If something happened-." _I got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Nothing did, I'm fine."

_"But if something did-."_

"Garcia, I'm promise fine." Derek's phone beeped. "I gotta go." Sighing as I looked into the mirror and saw Derek walking up behind me and placed his head on my top of mine.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?" I turned around to face him.

"Why is this all happening now? Who killed Mona and why?"

"Hey," He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "We'll find out whoever's behind this."

"Will we?" His forehead touched mine.

"Yes."

...

Both Derek and I walked into the police station to find Hotch talking to Tanner and what looked like to be Mike's old file from Radley's.

"Oh good you're here."

"What's going on?"

"It seems like Mike Montgomery won't talk to anyone except to you." Tanner handed me his file and I glanced at it.

"Ok. I'll see want I can do."

I walked into the interview room to see Mike in the orange jump suit and handcuffed to the table, sighing as I took the seat across from him, I watched him place his hands underneath his chin.

"Are you going to profile me or what?"

"No." Mike gave me a blank look.

"What do you mean no? Aren't you a profiler, I mean that's your job, right?"

"It is, but I'm here as a friend."

"'A friend' wouldn't let a friend sit in jail!" I resituated myself in the chair.

On the other side of the mirror, Morgan had his arms crossed and cleared his throat.

"You're right, and I'm sorry." I stated just as my cell phone beeped with a text message from an unknown number which I ignored.

"Are you going to answer that?"

"No. So talk to me."

"As a cop?"

"As a friend."

Minutes later I walked out and handed Derek the file and left the room for some air. I walked past the team as Reid was talking about something to JJ and looked over and I walked past Toby who had a concern look on his face.

Later I found myself standing in front of my parent's gravesite memories came flooding back to the day that I found out. The police stated that the car crash was an accident, but knowing Rosewood had some sketchy police officers, I knew for a fact then that it wasn't. I didn't even have to look to see Derek standing beside me.

"You ok?"

"I'm pulling myself off."

"Ok."

"My folk's would have liked you." I wrapped my arms around myself as did he.

"They would have been proud of you, Alex." I wiped the fighting tears from my eyes as he turned me around and pulled me into a hug not knowing that we were being watched.

"Can we get out of here?" I said as I looked at his now soaked t-shirt.

"Yeah." He agreed as he wiped the tears from my stained face.

"Sorry 'bout-." I pointed to shirt.

"Don't be." He leaned in for a kiss.

Later that night both Derek and I were both sound asleep when his cell went off with JJ's name on it I burrowed deeper into the sheets.

"Hey baby girl. When?" This made me sit up. "I'll let her know."

"Derek, what is it?"

"Mike is meeting with Cyrus."

"Where?"

...

Diner-

The two of us pulled up behind Spencer's SUV sighing, I pulled my pistol out from behind my jacket just as Cyrus Petrillo riding his motorcycle towards them. I saw Derek running towards us and pushed Cyrus off just as an older Andrew walked up.

"Don't you move!" He said while kneeing him in back and cuffed him. Hotch rushed back over to where I was as the local police cars were pulling up. "Any sign of Mike?"

"No." I looked up to the sky.

Few minutes later the team drove up while Derek was getting checked out by one of the paramedics. I looked over to where the girls were standing in a triangle facing me with their arms crossed.

"She looks pissed." Emily said.

"Hey."

"How's Derek?" Spencer asked.

"He's gotta get a couple of ex-rays."

"Look Al-." Hanna began to say but I cut her off.

"For now on, let my team handle the case."

...

Derek was laying in his hospital bed with his knee in a brace and looking a magazine when the door opened and I walked in with my hands in my back pocket.

"Hey." I said as I watched him scoot up in pain.

"Hey back."

"How's the knee?"

" I won't be playing the annual softball game that's for sure." I returned a faint smile.

"Look about the night-."

"I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No." He took my left hand in his right.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't even know that they would be there."

"Don't beat yourself up." With that, the door opened to see the doctor walking in.

"Good to see you're awake."

"Hey doc. When do I get out of here?" I couldn't but smile, neither could the doctor.

"Not so fast. It looks like that you injured your knee worse than we thought." I grew concern and entwined my fingers with Derek's.

"How bad are we talking here?"

"For starters, you'll going to need surgery behind the knee cap. Just a minor operation." He turned to face me. "As for you."

"Me?" I asked as he nodded.

"You're blood pressure was high."

"That's not surprising."

"I'm being serious. I want to run some test just to make sure everything's alright." I looked at Derek who gave a nod and sighed.

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere."

...

**There's chapter 3. Sorry for the long wait. But I'm back like always tell me what you think about it and if you have any suggestions please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Reunion – Not So Much

Chapter 4

Pretty Little Liars and Criminal Minds

_I did some minor adjustments._

**"To us, family means putting your arms around each other and being there. - Barbara Bush"**

As I was waiting for the doctor to come back with my results, JJ walked in with my bag of clothes that I had asked for along with a sandwich from the brew. I was still in letting the news sink in on what the doctor had told me just a few minutes before JJ walked in.

"So I brought your clothes you asked for..." She sat down in front of me. "Are you ok?"

"What?"

"I asked if you were ok."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She looked at me. "Really."

...

Both Aria and Spencer were walking to the Grille when Aria stopped in mid step when she saw Kate walking followed by Jason who had a bag of take-out.

"Are they-?" Aria started to say but was interrupted by the sound of Spencer's cell phone. "What is it?"

"We need to go." She just looked at her. "I'll explain it on the way, but we need to get to the hospital."

...

The monitors were beeping softly as I begun to wake to see Agent Tanner sitting my room, sitting up, I noticed that my hand was handcuffed to the rail.

"What's going on?"

"As soon as you're well enough, I'm bringing you into questioning."

"Questioning for what?"

"For Mona-."

"Y-you think I had something to with Mona's murder!?" She resituated herself in the chair. "That's impossible!" Hotch walked in.

"What's going on?"

"She thinks I murdered Vanderwaal."

"That's absurd!" Rossi and JJ walked in followed by Aria and Spencer.

"We found evidence that's linked to Agent Brooks."

"What evidence exactly?" Spencer asked making the agents turned the heads as Lt. Tanner handed them a picture of an old jacket of mine.

"What is it?"

"Your old jacket." Aria said. My face went pale.

"Care to explain how it ended up there?"

"My parents fought a lot so I would stay at different people's houses."

"Was this during the time your father was getting a record deal?" Spencer asked.

"I don't see what this-." Tanner began to say but I cut her off.

"Yeah. It was." I looked at both Aria and Spencer. "You both know how Mona could be."

"How's that?" JJ asked thankfully Aria spoke up.

"She's fine one minute the other she's a different person."

"Like she has split personality?" Rossi asked, I nodded.

"You said you stayed at her house. Why?" Tanner asked.

"My mother and Mrs. Vanderwaal were evidently best friends growing up."

...

Days later, I found myself sitting uncomfortably, on my jail bed when I saw both Morgan and JJ walking up.

"Please tell me you've got some good news?" I said as I placed my hands on the bars.

"We're working as fast as we can."

"Alex, do you have any reason why your jacket would be at the Vanderwaal house?" JJ asked.

"I might have forgotten it there once. Look, we were all friends once-."

"But when high school everything changed?" Morgan added and I nodded.

"So you don't know of anyone who would hurt her?"

"Not off the top of my head, no." JJ nodded and walked off to call Hotch. Morgan placed his hands on top of mine.

"How are you holding up?" I could already feel the tears form.

"Scared. Derek, I-I don't know if make it like this." He left thumb on my cheek and wiped away my tears.

"You'll get through this."

"Derek."

"What?"

"This isn't the-." Lt. Tanner walked up.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important?"

I cleared my throat and ran a hand over my face. "No, you're not."

"Good, then you wouldn't mind asking a few more questions?" I was about to answer but Rossi cut me off.

"Before you do, you might want consider some new information." I raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't realize we were working together." I ignored her comment.

"What's the info, I'm assuming Garcia found?"

"You've got an older brother." I looked at both JJ and Hotch in shock.

"I'm guessing you had no idea?" Tanner asked.

"No."

...

I walked out of the police station while putting on my leather jacket on and saw Morgan standing against the passenger door and opened it.

"You need a ride?" I couldn't help but smile.

"I think I'm going take a walk. Clear my head."

"You ok?"

"Yeah." I reached up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I sure did miss this." I smiled as he tucked some her behind my ear.

"Me too. I'll call you later?"

"You do that."

...

I walked into the Brew and found the girls sitting in the back corner talking to Caleb and Toby. While paying for my coffee, Andrew walked in and had a surprise look on his face.

"Hey Alex." I gave him a nod.

"Andrew."

"I see you're out."

"Yeah, I am." Thankfully my cell went off. "I gotta go." I swiftly made my way towards the group and check my phone.

"Message from 'A'?" Caleb asked. I looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just I wished I would have gotten-."

"A hello?" Spencer asked, I nodded.

"At least."

"Damn girl, jail sure has-."

"I'm kidding." I smiled as the girls laugh and Toby shook his head.

...

After the gang left, Toby was still behind which was a good thing considering that I needed to ask him a favor.

"Are you ok, Alex? You seem-."

"I have an older brother." He now grew concern and took the empty that Caleb was sitting in.

"A brother?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you find out?"

"Evidently my team found some more information about my family."

"You don't seem too happy."

"No. I am, it just I didn't want to-."

"Find out this way?" I nodded. "Is there anything I can do?" I handed him the piece of paper.

"Run a background check?" I asked.

"I'll call when I know something."

"I owe you one."

...

Rosewood Park-

I drove up just as I saw CeCe taking a seat on a bench that was located underneath an oak tree. Getting out, a flying soccer came near my head making my reflexes come in check, seeing that was it was a teenager not too far from me I kicked it back to leaving her shocked.

"Thanks!" I returned a nod.

"Showing off your moves again?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I gave her an innocent smile as we exchanged hugs.

"It's good to see you."

"You too."

"I hear you wear brass now?"

"I do." We began to walk.

"All these years I'd thought you'd do something with music."

"You know why I didn't go down that road."

"Alex, I shouldn't have-."

"Don't worry about it."

"I haven't talked to my dear ol' dad since he left my mom."

"Speaking of which, have you talked to Jason?"

"Before or after I found out that he's engaged to Kate?"

"Kate as in, your-?" I gave her a nod.

"Yup."

"Damn. I didn't see that coming."

"Thanks for the support."

"Really I didn't."

"Hey don't worry about it."

"Are you ok with this?"

"If he's happy yes."

"But?"

"Kate still after all these years still gets what she wants." Before she could answer, my cell ranged with Toby's name on it. "Hey Toby. Ok I'll be right there."

"What's up?"

"Hopefully, an answer to a missing puzzle piece." I left CeCe standing alone in the park.

...

**And there's chapter 4. Not exactly how I wanted to end it. But if y'all have any suggestion on what to name Alex's brother please let me know. **


	5. Chapter 5

Reunion – Not So Much

Chapter 5

Pretty Little Liars and Criminal Minds

It would be my luck that our suspect would choose to run across the buildings nearly tripping over the gravel on the roof, Toby looked at me to see if I was ok, nodding in response, he kept going. While leaping from building to building we came to a halt on top of the Brew, which now had a skylight.

Next thing I knew, Mason, grabbed me my throat taking both Toby and Morgan by surprise.

"Move or she dies!"

"Ok, ok." Trying to stay calm I could see Aaron rounding the air conditioner just as Mason did.

"Dumb move, Agent Hotchner!" I closed my eyes as I felt his grip getting tighter. "You didn't think I wouldn't keep tabs on you, did you sis?" He moved a strand of hair out of my face making me uncomfortable.

"There's another way out of this." I said.

"She's right!" Toby added.

"Shut up!"

This was my chance to escape, I nailed him in the side which made him wince in pain until I found myself in a bind when he came at me and the two of us fell through the skylight. The four ran in just as Lt. Tanner, Reid, JJ and Callahan rushed in.

"Mason Brooks, you're under arrest..." I heard Tanner say and watched her and Reid walked him out.

"Take it easy." JJ said as I was sitting up.

"Ow." I saw Ezra walking over with a first aid kit and Emily with a glass of water and what looked like to Tylenol in hand.

"I would say thanks for dropping by-." I shot him a glare. "But then again-."

"Maybe you should get checked out." Callahan said.

"It's just-."

"Just a few scrapes a bruises my ass." Morgan said walking in followed by a stunned Aria.

"Maybe I should-." Ezra cut her off.

"Let me get you your coffee."

"Are you sure, 'cause I can-?"

"Yeah." I began to stand up and felt dizzy.

"Alex, you ok?"

"Yeah just stood up too fast." I began to walk some only to stumble against Morgan's body. "Maybe I'm not."

...

Hospital-

As I was Derek talking on his cell trying to staying awake thanks to the concussion that my brother gave me, Ezra a teddy bear in hand.

"So I thought about bringing you a cup of coffee, then I figured a teddy bear would be better." I could help but let out a small cackle as he sat down on the side table.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"You're welcome. How are you?"

"Sorer than I thought."

"Anything I can do?" Derek walked back in.

"Tell the girls I'm ok." He nodded and started to leave. "Oh and Ezra."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the bear." He smiled.

"You're welcome."

...

Two days later, I walked into Rosewood PD and found Toby catching on some paper work but was stopped by Tanner instead.

"Agent Brooks." This made him look up.

"Lt. Tanner, what can I do for you?"

"How are you since your accident?"

"I'm a little sore but fine."

"That's good hear. Well I should be going." I crossed my arms just as Toby and Hotch walked up.

"Everything ok?" Toby asked.

"I'm not sure. I think Tanner just gave me a compliment." The two looked at me.

"Are you sure it was one?" I rolled my eyes at him as Hotch couldn't help but grin.

"Did Garcia have any luck finding anything info on my brother?"

"She's still searching."

"You think he's hiding something?" Toby asked.

"I'm hoping not." Callahan walked up.

"So I just came from lunch and it looks like the Brew is going to have more work than we expected." I ran my hand over my face.

Toby spoke up. "What's going in that brain of yours?"

"Garcia is still searching info on Mason, and if there's something bigger that he's not telling us, maybe it's time to call in a few favors."

"Thinking about giving him, his taste of his own medicine?"

"Not exactly. Toby, Caleb stills works for Rosewood PD correct?"

"On occasion."

...

The River Household-

"So what you're saying is you want to use my husband for your case?" A pissed off Hanna asked.

"I'll do it." Caleb said.

"What? No. Don't I have a say in this?"

"Caleb will be fine."

"How do you know? All for you know is, he could get shot, or worse!" I ran a hand over my face as she stormed off.

"I'll go talk to her." I return a nod as I saw Aria and Emily walking in.

"We can come-?"

"You two can probably stay. Tell Caleb to call when things cool off?" They nodded and I left.

"What the hell just happened?" Emily asked.

...

I found myself sitting on the swings at the deserted playground. Thinking about the recent events that had happened during the week, seeing Jason again which brought back some not so good memories and some good, and of course talking to Mrs. Vanderwaal. Scrolling through some pictures that I had stored on my phone, I looked up to see Jason walking up.

"I thought you might be here." I smiled some.

"Shouldn't be on some date with Kate?"

"She's doing somethin'."

"Right." He looked at me funny. "What?"

"Can't you be happy for me?"

"Happy?" He nodded. "Do you have any idea how this makes me feel?" Before he could answer, my cell phone ranged with Garcia's name on the screen. "Yeah."

_"Hey. Are you ok?" _I looked at Jason.

"I'm fine. I'm guessing you found something?"

_"I did."_ I got off the swing and walked away from Jason as Garcia continued to talk.

Minutes later I walked back over to see Jason leaning against the swing set texting on his cell phone.

"Everything ok?"

"I gotta go."

"Case?" I gave a nod. "Let me guess, it has to do with Ali."

"Actually no."

"Who then?"

"You know I can't."

"Alex, you know you can trust me."

"I have an older brother." He just looked at me as my phone ranged with Derek's name on it. "I really gotta go."

...

I met Derek outside the police station leaning against the black SUV, seeing that his arms were crossed could be a bad sign sighing, I ran my hand through my hair as he spoke.

"You know I tried calling you. But I guess your cell only works for Garcia." I ignored his comment.

"Hey, I had to clear my head alright?"

"Get in." Great now Derek's pissed at me.

"Where are we going?"

"You said you needed to clear your head?" I gave a nod. "So we are."

"You didn't answer my question." I touched his arm. "Derek, I'm sorry. Getting news that you have a family member that you didn't know about in jail, wasn't-."

"I get it."

"Are we ok?" He paused as we stopped at a red light.

"Yeah, we're ok."

The Old Campbell Farm-

We pulled to see Tanner and the Rosewood police searching the old Campbell farm, seeing the looks on Mr. and Mrs. Hastings couldn't be a good sign as a news van pulled up a few officers were trying to block their view.

"What the hell is going on Derek?"

"Tanner thinks Mona is alive."

"Why are the Hastings here then?"

"Evidently your friends went missing."

"You're just now telling me this!"

"Your phone was off!" I began to feel sick.

"I feel sick." He handed me a bottle of water.

"You don't have-."

"No. You don't get to tell what I can and can't do this time." He squeezed my hand for comfort before we got out.

_Flashback_

_It was summer my parents thought it would have been a fun idea to with the Hastings to the Campbell Farm to pick apples. A young pigtail Alex was playing tag with Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily while their parents were gathering apples for the day._

_"C'mon 'Lex!" Eight year old Emily yelled. I chased after her running into a six year old Charles._

_"Watch where you're goin'! He said._

_"Ignore him. Let's go this way." Alison said as we continued to mind our own business._

I met up with Mr. and Mrs. Hastings who were standing next to some patrol cars.

"I haven't been here since I was a kid." The two turned and we exchanged hugs.

"How are you doing?" Mrs. Hastings asked.

"I'm doing ok."

"Have you heard anything?"

"Actually, I was just told myself." I glanced over at Morgan.

"Alex, you need to see this." Toby said.

"Go." Veronica said.

"I'll keep you posted."

I followed Toby into 'A's' layer and saw that Tanner was watching a security feed of the girls. Hotch and the team was already viewing it as I spotted Spencer in one room looking at some letter blocks.

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"Spencer's trying to figure out what the letters mean." I said. "That a girl." I looked over at Reid who had a pen and paper.

"What are you doing?"

"I think I might have figured out the name." I walked over.

"Charles?" I asked.

"Does that name ring a bell?" Tanner asked. I pulled out my cell phone dialed Caleb's number.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked.

"Following a hunch." I looked over at Toby. "Can I borrow you for a minute?" He nodded.

"Sure." We stepped outside. "What's up?" I gave him the singled to hang on.

"Caleb. It's Alex. I need you to do me a favor."

Both Toby and I walked towards his patrol car and got access to his computer.

"You're sure this is a good idea?"

"Look, I used to come here as a kid and I remember these two boys-."

"But not they're name?" I nodded. Then I remembered Aria used to date a guy after her spilt from Ezra.

"What is it?"

"What was the guy's name Aria dated?"

"Andrew."

"Right. You don't happened to know his last name?" We both looked up at the sign on the barn.

"You don't think?" I swallowed just as I cell ranged with Garcia's name on it.

"I hope not. Yeah, Garcia. What do you have?"

...

Back in town, the clouds were rolling in as everyone was just getting off work. I saw Ezra walking into the police station as Derek parked the car and placed his hand on my knee.

"You want me to take you to the Hastings?"

"I'm fine." I looked at the clock, quarter past five and then over at the Grille where I saw Andrew walking in.

"What?"

"I feel like a tuna melt, care to split one?" He noticed my look on my face.

"Yeah."

Inside the police station, I had texted Callahan to let the team know that Morgan and I had spotted Andrew at the Grille. While getting our sandwiches, Andrew walked over to a table next a corner and started to type on his laptop.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"Typing on his laptop." I rolled my eyes at him as he got his cell phone out and dialed Garcia's number.

_"Talk dirty to me."_ I couldn't help but laugh.

"Baby girl, I need you run an IP address." I glanced over at Andrew by looking on the napkin bin and nodded to Derek that I needed to use to bathroom.

I walked over to where Andrew was sitting and closed his laptop, making him look up and giving me a pissed off look.

"Was that necessary?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"I'm sorry."

"I could arrest you right here and now if I wanted too." Still no sign of emotion.

"You don't have anything on me." I smiled. Derek walked by to pick up our order.

"Actually I do. Hacking a phone is illegal."

"You're the one to talk, Alex." He looked over at Derek. "Does your partner know about your past?"

...

I walked in the police station scratching the back of my neck as I met Tanner and Hotch in the hallway with Spencer's parents.

"That look doesn't look promising." Veronica said.

"Something wrong?" Tanner asked.

"We need to keep an eye on Andrew Campbell." I saw the look on Veronica's face.

"What is it?"

"That name sounds familiar."

"It sounds familiar because he used to tutor Spencer."

"That's right." Veronica said. "But why would he need to be kept an eye on?" Derek walked up.

"Hacking phone calls." I nodded towards him.

"You think he's 'A'?" Peter asked.

"Caleb filled us in." I sighed.

"That I'm not sure."

"I'll have my officers-." I cut Tanner off.

"That would be too risky."

"She's right." Hotch said.

"Ok what's your plan?"

"Call in reinforcements. I've got a couple of people who owe my family a few favors."

...

**There's chapter 5. Like always, let me know what y'all think... and if there's any mistakes or suggestions please, let me know.**


End file.
